


Medic

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Disabled Character, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Claire Temple is So Done, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Episode: s01e02 Cut Man, Fear, First Meetings, Gen, Major Character Injury, POV Claire Temple, POV First Person, Panic, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: I just wanted to settle in, unwind after a hell of a shift, curl up with a book and a cup of cocoa... But no, I get banging on my door in the middle of the night and Santino looking panicked and rambling about needing help and Diablo... Welcome to Hell Shift, part 2...
Series: Devil's Due [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Medic

I just wanted to settle in, unwind after a hell of a shift, curl up with a book and a cup of cocoa... But no, I get banging on my door in the middle of the night and Santino looking panicked and rambling about needing help and Diablo... Welcome to Hell Shift, part 2...

Santino had been shaking as he helped me haul this guy up the walk-up. Why the fuck did I get this apartment again? Oh, right, cheaper than ground and second floor ones. Ugh, I regret it every fucking day after dragging in from work. Today, I cursed it even more the moment Santino had the guy out of the dumpster he'd apparently landed in... Shit, he's bleeding, and bleeding bad. Santino at least knew the drill, this wasn't the first last minute help he'd needed. Poor kid ended up hurt working a lot, and had family that needed help sometimes too. Thank God for good people and helpful, quick witted helpful people, because the kid immediately grabbed at the bleeding, even shaking and pale. I told him to go wash his hands the moment he got the guy settled inside my apartment. Okay, mister unconcious bleeding soon to be corpse... What the fuck do I do now?

Bleeding, that's a start... Shit, this guy went through something, cut to hell, bleeding out, out cold. Oh, a twitch, “Easy,” I said automatically, hands reaching out, not pinning but making sure he knew I was there, and that he was alright. Well, not 'alright' but he was safe.

He seemed confused, oh he was so young... younger than Santino, his eyes wide and blinking in confusion the moment I pulled the mask off. “Where, where am I?”

“My apartment. Don't move around too much, I think you're concussed if that scalp bleeding is any indication,” I hadn't even been able to check his pupils, but they were wide, great... Santino, you helpful, trusting little shit, just had me drag some high kid into my apartment. “Just, relax, let me check you over, alright? You're still bleeding, and, right now... I seriously am contemplating calling an ambulance.”

“No, no ambulance, I'm fine,” God, I hate the sound of kids in pain... his voice pitched so high as he tried to get up and nearly collapsed as Santino rushed to make sure he didn't slam his head against the floor.

“Look, you have... so much wrong with you right now, and I'm seriously trying to think of what happens if you give up the ghost in my living room...”

“I'll,” oh that didn't sound like a human growl of pain as he still shook off our hands and pulled himself to his feet, “Forget you saw me, forget all about me and I'll get out of your hair.”

“What? No, hell no, no sit back down at least, I haven't even gotten the bleeding stopped.”

“Fine, just, I won't die in your living room, and you don't tell anyone I was here. Is,” I couldn't stop from stepping back, eyes wide when I saw those wide eyes flicker with... something Else, “Is it a Deal?”

“If you lay the fuck down and let me help you, it's a deal.”

Santino, you helpful saint of a kid, thank you for catching him when he all but collapsed. Even shaking and wide eyed panicked rambling about making Deals with Diablo. Oh, kid slow down, Spanish is not my Mother Tongue, you know that. I still got a soul, stop panicking... Wait, this guy's pupils are not responding to light. Not the slow 'high as fuck/drunk as hell/concussed as fuck' slow response. There was none what so ever. “Shit, hey, hey, I need you awake. Hey, are you blind?”

The fucker had the balls to chuckle at my panic, “Yeah, I'm blind, NLP. It's, preexisting- so, don't worry about it.”

“Holy shit, do you want to tell me how a blind man wound up in my dumpster... cut up to absolute shit and- fuck, you're Him aren't you? Santino's been rambling about Diablo all night. You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, aren't you?”

Oh, my night just went from Hell to absolute fucked, when this fucker nodded, “Yeah, that's what they call me.”

“Shit,” oh, Fucked, capital F U C and K here. You don't back out of a Deal with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen... “Alright, you... don't fucking move, I'm- yeah, I'm keeping my Deal, alright? Just, don't fucking move, I gotta stitch... so many things, and Santino- Just, go home, I've got him,” get the kid out of the picture. Yeah, I know, kid, you tried to warn me. Just go home, please. Stay as far away from this as possible. “Alright, I, need something to call you...”

“It doesn't matter.”

Oh, this little shit was giving me flashbacks. Oh, back when I was young and stupid and ran with the wrong fucking people- “Okay, Mike.”

God, how the fuck can that innocent grin be on the Devil of Hell's Kitchen's face? “Mike?”

“An old Ex of mine... his name was Mike, you remind me a lot of him actually. He was just about as smart as you are,” Mike chuckled, why was this my night? How was this my night? I couldn't help but flinch back when he suddenly jumeped and panted at the needle, “Just, easy, alright?”

“I'm alright, keep going.”

How the absolute Fuck did this kid end up the Devil... How the absolute Fuck did the fucking Devil Himself end up in my fucking dumpster? “Just, remember our Deal.”

Mike had smiled, “Don't worry, I'm not dying tonight. Not here, anyway.”

Oh by God did this fucking kid try though... Apparently a collapsed lung wasn't part of the 'not dying' clause in our Deal, but at least I woke up- was still awake- when the kid started gasping and panicking, trying to breathe...


End file.
